Drop the Weapon!
by PASTA300
Summary: How do three meisters-without their weapons- survive in the twisted Alchemy world of Amestris?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second time writing a Soul Eater fanfic. It's my first time writing a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfic. Please go easy one me! **

**Anyway, this story in the FMAB world starts off when Ed and Al are going back to Central and Ling, Fu, and Lan Fan tag along. This is also before they find out Hughes is dead. This story in the Soul Eater world takes place during the sometime during the fights against Arachne and Archnophobia. Well without further interruptions, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I felt the battle beginning to end. Mosquito thought he had the upper hand in this fight but when all of us used Soul Residence it was like magic. Kid was still wounded pretty badly though. Patty and Liz had changed back to human form to help him. I watched as Black Star made one more blow on Mosquito, making the tiny man smash into the tree behind him. He was a goner and he knew it. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Kid who had begun to get to rise to his feet.

"Maka!" he screamed my name in a hurry. "He's coming your way!"

I watched as Mosquito who we had brought down to size, tried to run away. Once he realized I was in his way it was too late and I had already begun to swing Soul into him when suddenly the ground shook rapidly.

"What the hell is going on, Maka?!" Soul shouted in scythe form still.

"I-I don't know!" Right when I said that I felt the ground from under me collapse. Mosquito jumped into the hole he created but he wasn't the only one. Kid and I fell as well. I threw Soul out and onto the ground above so he wouldn't fall with me. I knew he wouldn't be happy but I didn't care. I didn't want him to get stuck with me. That's when someone grabbed my hand stopping me from falling. Kid grasped my loose hand so he wouldn't fall as well.

Black Star tried to hold onto my hand but I started slipped. "Maka! You're too heavy!" he complained.

I blushed. "Shut up! Just try to hold on a little longer!"

"You're slipping!" He shouted.

I had to think of something fast. "Uh …" I hesitated. "Kid, Could you try climbing up?!"

"I can try," said Kid. "But you need to hold still!"

"That's pretty hard Kid!"

"I don't care just stay still!"

I huffed. _I should just kick you off!_

I tried to stay still as Kid grabbed hold of my waist. I blushed. Then when he was almost to my shoulders Black Star's body fell on top of us. The three of us fell superfast. "What the hell Black Star?!"

"I slipped!" he tried to explain and he grabbed hold of me holding on tightly.

"Hey! Get off me Black Star!"

I could hear the screams and shouts of our friends as we fell. Now I was really in for it. Soul would kill me.

As we dropped I felt the sun on my face and I squinted my eyes to see. _Wait! Sunlight?! Weren't we in a hole?!_

With my eyes still hardly open, I saw Mosquito staring up at us wide eyed as we came plummeting into the ground. Black Star saw him too however and before I knew it he had plunged into the tiny man and shouted, "Black Star BIG WAVE!"

Then came the explosion.

* * *

Ed frowned. "Al, can't you leave that cat where you found it?"

Al shook his metal head. "No! Brother, you're so heartless! Why would I do that?! Look at it's face."

Winry glanced at the cat who appeared to be crying. _How do cat's do that?_

"Al, we can't take him with us. Just leave him be!"

"But-"

"Ed is right, Al," said Winry, surprising the both of them. "I would like to keep the cat too but not many people allow cats."

Al hesitated. "Fine."

"Thanks, Al," Ed said apologetically as Alphonse set it back in the cardboard box. "By the way, I wonder where Ling went."

"I don't," Ed told his brother. "He's so annoying. He and his little followers can just kiss my ass."

"That's not nice Brother," Al scolded.

Winry nodded. "Yeah, besides, his body guards were just protecting him."

Ed groaned. "Whatever. I can't wait until we see Hughes!"

"Yes, I want to stop by and thank them again," Winry agreed.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard near central command center. Ed, Winry, and Alphonse swirled around in surprise. "What the heck?!"

"We're going Al!" Ed exclaimed, running in the direction of the explosion.

"Right!"

"Hey, you guys!" Winry frowned. She sighed and then tried to catch up with her two childhood friends. "Wait, for me!"

* * *

"Everyone! Stay calm!" Roy Mustang commanded as troops from central came rushing out into the streets. Mustang, Hawkeye, and a few other soldiers circled the dust cloud that had formed. Civilians stood back but still watched to see what would happen.

Ed and Al, with Winry straggling behind, appeared next to Mustang. "What's going on here, Colonel?" Ed asked him. "And why are you in Central?"

Roy glanced back at him, surprised to see him. "Lieutenant and I have been transferred to Central."

Ed groaned. "Oh, great, now I'll have to see you more often."

Roy kept his eyes on the dust cloud. "Relax Fullmetal. It's a bad thing for me too."

"So, what's up?" Al asked interrupting their stupid conversation.

"We don't know. We just heard an explosion near the main gate. If only this damn smoke would clear up."

Just when he said it, to everyone's surprise, it did begin to clear, revealing Death the Kid sitting on Maka who was sitting on Black Star who had smashed Mosquito.

"Get off of me!" Maka yelled at Kid who immediately followed her command. "Well, that was a nice fall," he commented.

Maka slowly got to her feet. "Sorry Black Star."

"Yeah, yeah," he said getting up as well. In his hand he held onto Mosquito's nose. "Wait, where are we?"

Death the Kid examined the area. "We're not in Death city, that's for sure."  
Maka tapped his shoulder. "Why are guns being pointed at us?"

"You three!" Mustang shouted. "Drop your weapon, now!"

The three looked at each other in confusion. "We don't have any weapons," Maka told him with a shout.

Mustang pointed at mosquito who was dangling from Black Star's hand. "Put it down, now!"

Black Star, Kid, and Maka stared at the unconscious Mosquito. "He's not a weapon," Black Star said. "But I'll drop him, anyway. He feels funny." Black Star let go of Mosquito. With a thump he crashed into the ground. The meister trio jumped when suddenly Mosquito got to his feet. One look around and that's all it took for Mosquito to start running away.

"Hey!" Maka shouted after him. "Get back here!"

She took one step and suddenly the guns were aimed at her. Kid slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Leave him," he ordered.

"But-" Black Star whined.

Maka faced Mustang and glared at him. "What do you want with us?!"

Mustang kept Maka's glare as he spoke, "State your names!"

Maka glanced at Kid who nodded slightly. "I am Maka Albarn."

"I am Death the Kid."

"And I'm the big man! The coolest guy around! I-"

"Just tell him your name!" Maka shouted at Black Star. He frowned at her and pouted. "Fine. I'm Black Star."

"State your business here." The trio stayed silent. "State your business!"

Kid stepped forward. "I don't think we have to do what you say. You are holding kids at gun point."

"You aren't ordinary kids," Mustang told them. "What did you do? How did you cause that explosion?"

Kid did not answer making Mustang sigh. "Alright, you leave me no choice. Round them up men!"

* * *

**Yes! I finished a chapter! I think I like writing Mustang. He's one of my favorite FMA characters anyway. Well anyway, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Colonel!"

Mustang whirled around to see Ed and Al running up to him fast. "What is it Fullmetal? Wasn't your lady friend with you earlier?"

"Winry is going to the Hughes' home to say hi," Alphonse answered.

Mustang looked away and frowned but quickly turned back to Edward.

"You're interrogating those weird kids right?" Ed asked him getting straight to the point.

"Yes," Roy answered as Hawkeye handed him a file. He and Hawleye continued to walk to their destination as Ed and Al trailed behind them. "What of it?"

"Could we go with you?"

Mustang glanced behind him. "And why do you want to come?"

"Well," Ed clenched his fists knowing that Mustang would be hard to try and convince. "I want to know about them. Also what they did. Before you arrested them, you told me what they did didn't seem like alchemy. I want to know-"

"That's enough, Fullmetal." Al and Ed halted. "I will grant you access in the interrogation room but try keeping your mouth shut, got it?"

Ed frowned. "Why you-" For once Ed tried to calm down but it wasn't easy. "I … hate … you …"

Roy flashed his mischievous smile. "And one day you'll thank me. Now let's get going."

Ed was getting ready to pound Roy into the ground but Al tried to hold him back. "Brother!"

Maka, Kid, and Black Star turned their heads as the metal door swung open. Mustang, Hawkeye, Ed, and Al appeared through the door way. A guard standing at his post outside the door closed it behind them.

There was one seat on the other side of the table they were sitting at in front of the trio. Mustang took the chair and sat in it. He slapped the document in his hands onto the red table and leaned in. "Now, let's start the interrogation shall we?"

Death the Kid held up one hand as in to stop him. Without looking Kid said bluntly, "Please don't open your mouth Black Star."

Black Star frowned. "What the heck Kid? You can't tell me what to do!"  
"No, he's right Black Star," Maka told him. "Don't talk. Leave it to Kid."

"Unfortunately," Mustang began, "You're friend _has to_ talk so we know you aren't hiding anything. Now let's begin. State your names to me again," he ordered.

Ed watched closely as they stated their names one by one. "I am Death the Kid."

"I am Maka Albarn."

Black Star pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. " … I'm Black Star."

"Those are some weird names," Al whisper to his brother.

Ed nodded. "They sure are."

Roy looked down at his friends. "What is your purpose here?"

"We have no purpose here sir," Kid explained. "We somehow ended up in this Amestris place and I assure you it was not on our accord."

Maka gave him a shocked voice. "How did you know this place was named Amestris?"

"I heard some guards talking to each other outside the door. In fact, I learned some other kinds of useful information that can help us know where we are. I know that this is a military run country and your leader is Fuhrer Bradley, correct?"

Mustang cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise. "Very well done. Are you from a different country? Are you spies for Drachma?"

Maka, Black Star, and Kid gave him a confused look. "What's Drachma?"

"You can't act like you don't know what Drachma is. Nothing gets past me."

"But we seriously don't know what Drachma is," Maka told him. "I'm not really a good liar so if I was lying you would know right away."

Mustang stayed silent as Kid spoke to him. "I can assure you that we aren't from whatever Drachma is- organization, country, whatever- in fact I hypothesize that we don't belong here at all."

"What do you mean, Kid?" Maka asked him.

"I'm saying that we are either not of this world or we are from the future. While you two were concerned about getting arrested by an unknown military I examined the place. They still have payphones. Plus the cars look extremely old."

"So we're from the future?" Black Star asked. "That's so cool!"

"That," said Kid, "or we're from another world altogether. It would make sense since I have never learned about a country once being named Drachma or an organization named Drachma in history books."

"Do you think we can contact Lord Death?" asked Maka with worry.

Kid nodded. "Yes … I think. We'll be fine for now in this world. We can fend for ourselves but Maka, I worry about you. You're not an assassin like Black Star or a Grim Reaper like me. You need Soul."

Maka frowned. "What are you trying to say that I'm weak?"

"Yes."

Her frown deepened. "Why do you have to be so blunt about it? But yeah, I get what you mean."

Kid turned back to Mustang. "By the way, I heard some guards talking about this thing called Alchemy. What is it exactly?"

Mustang interrupted them with a signal from his hands. "You said Grim Reaper. What is a grim reaper?"

"I asked you a question first," Kid shot back, trying not to sound too offensive.

Mustang and Kid glared at each other. Neither one of them looked away. "Listen," Mustang began. "I'm the one interrogating you. You will answer my question."

Kid still watched him closely. "Fine, we come from the DWMA." Death the Kid watched as the Amestrians gave him quizzical looks. "The DWMA stands for Death- My father, Lord Death, Weapon- some kids who attend the school can turn into weapons, Meister- The three of us are meisters and wield weapons, and Academy- I think you know what that means."

"At the DWMA," Maka stated, "Weapons and Meisters team up with each other. Our job is to collect 99 kishin souls and a witch soul so that our weapons can become a death scythe, a weapon Lord Death will wield. A kishin is a being if madness created by devouring many human souls. We have to kill them and our weapons eat the souls they leave behind. Lord Death created the academy in order to keep peace in the world."

Ed gave them a curious look. He didn't know what to make of what they had just explained. Could all that weird stuff be true? _It's extremely hard to believe. But they don't seem to be lying._

"Now, you asked about grim reapers." Mustang stared intently at Kid as he explained. "As you have probably heard from old stories and folktales, a Grim Reaper is Death itself. My father is Death. We call him Lord Death to honor him. I am his son and that means I am a grim reaper as well."

Mustang scratched his neck and yawned. Before he could ask how he could believe what he was saying Ed joined in, "How do we know what you're saying is true?"

The trio looked at each other. Maka spoke first. "We don't have Tsubaki, Soul, Patty, or Liz with us. What do we do to prove ourselves?"

"I've got no idea, Kid?" Black Star looked to Kid.

Kid glanced at both of them and said to Black Star, "Did you want me to beat you up in front of them and show them how strong I am, Black Star?"

"Yeah, right! You're not all that tough!" Black Star shouted.

"He beat you twice," Maka stated.

"Who cares?! I only look at the future! I am Black Star! Ahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Maka ordered, punching him in the head.

"What was that for Maka?!"

"Black Star, don't be too full of yourself." He faced Maka. "Do you have any ideas?"

Maka thought about it. What _could_ they do? This man didn't seem like one to believe things so easily. What to do, what to do! Maka frowned. "I have nothing," she finally said with a sigh. "But, listen, I don't know what you believe but we need to get back to our world. We're practically in the middle of a war between the witch, Arachne! Dr. Stein has gone mad, we only have half of the death scythes we need, our weapons don't have their meisters and my dad will get so worried that if I _do_ get back he'll start crying and slobbering all over me! That's disgusting! Plus, Lord Death can't leave Death City so there isn't anything he can do!"

"Everyone practically jumped at her outburst. Mustang stared directly into her eyes and shook his head. "I don't believe you."

Even if Roy did not, Edward did. He could tell she wasn't lying. The plead in her eyes said enough. Even though it seemed extremely crazy, it was real. "But colonel-"

Mustang cut him off. "If you want to be in charge of these children Fullmetal, then be my guest. I won't stand for liars." Mustang turned back towards the meister trio as he walked away with Hawkeye at his side. "You three will be put under constant surveillance. I don't care if you're innocent or not, the military has their eyes on you. After the two left a guard strode in and uncuffed the three. "You are free to go for now." And with that he left.

"I was actually hoping he would believe us. It would be nice to know that a military would help us get back home," said Kid hardly showing any frustration.

"What do we do now, Kid?" Maka asked.

Kid turned his head to Edward and Alphonse. "You, do you believe us?"

Ed didn't answer, neither did his brother.

Kid nodded. "I see. You're still eerie of us." He turned his attention back to Maka and Black Star. "We need to find a mirror."

Black Star and Maka nodded. As the two ran out of the interrogation room Kid motioned Al and Ed forward. "Come with us."

The brothers hesitated but they finally agreed and followed them. "If you're looking for a mirror," Ed began. "There are big ones in the bathroom."

* * *

"EEHHHH!" Maka screamed. "I'm NOT going in there!"

"Oh, come on Maka, stop being a cry baby," Black Star groaned.

"But this is the MEN'S bathroom!" Maka stated. "I refuse to go in there!"  
The four boys almost looked disappointed in her as she stepped away. Before she knew it however, Kid and Black Star had gripped her hand and pulled her inside. "NOOOOO!" She screamed.

"Relax Maka," Kid told her. "Now, go call death."

They nudged her towards the wide long mirror in the bathroom. She gulped and glanced around. Soon her face was the color of a tomato. "4242564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." As she recited those words she blew on the mirror and wrote in the numbers on the glass.

"Prepare to be amazed," Maka told a confused Ed and Al. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and in the mirror a dark figure appeared with a skeleton mask and big white hands.

"Hiya! Hiya! Wassup?!"

* * *

**Yes! Two chapters finished!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiya! Hiya! Wassup?!"

"Lord Death!" Maka exclaimed in delight. "Oh, thank god! We were-"

"Ja, Ja, Maka, Kid, Black Star, where are you three? Tsubaki, Soul, and the Thompson sisters came back to the school saying you were missing."

"Father, we seem to be in an unfamiliar place. I hypothesize that we're in another world altogether," Kid explained.

They couldn't see his facial expressions so it was hard for them to tell what Lord Death was thinking as he stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "Are you sure Kid? Think really hard about what you're saying," Lord Death told him.

Kid shook his head. "No, Father, I already thought hard about it. It doesn't sound realistic but there is a 90% chance that it is true. We're in a place called Amestris. We were in a fight with one of Arachne's followers, Mosquito, and somehow we ended up here after falling through a giant hole that he created. I don't know if there's a way back but if so, then mosquito must know about it. We were careless and let him slip away when the military of this country had us cornered."

"The military of the country?" Lord Death repeated.

"Yes. This is a military run country. Their leader is Fu-Fuh-"

"Fuhrer Bradley," Maka told him.

"Yes, Fuhrer Bradley."

Lord Death took his big blocky hands and scratched his mask as if it was his chin. "A military run country … you said you were cornered by the military. Does that mean you're in their custody?"

"No, sir," Maka replied. "They interrogated us. We told them all we could about what where we were from. They do not believe us and we are currently under watch."

"I see. Well then-"

"MAKAAAA?!"

At this Maka frowned. "Maka! My baby girl! Where are you?! Papa, was sooo worried!"

A tall red haired man with a dark suit on appeared in the mirror next to Lord Death. Ed and Al were pretty much still in shock by seeing the Grim Reaper that when they saw Spirit Albarn they jumped in surprise.

"W-Who is that guy?!" Ed whispered.

"He's Maka's old man," Black Star explained with a snicker.

Maka glared back at Black Star and he immediately stopped his laughing. "Don't call him that. I don't acknowledge him as my father."

A sniffle came from inside the mirror as Spirit looked at his daughter with pleading eyes. "Maka … sniff, sniff … that's so cruel. Your Daddy was worried about you."

"Well, you don't need to worry," Maka told him.

Al nudged Ed's shoulder. "What is it Al?"

Alphonse giggled. "They remind me of some other people I know."

"Oh, really?" Edward stared at the doting father and his daughter with curiosity. "Who?"

"You know," Alphonse told him. "You and Dad."

"What are you getting at, Al?!" Ed shouted, making everyone inside and outside the mirror turn their attention to him. He blushed in embarrassment. "Uh … It's nothing."

"I was just telling Brother how much you two remind me of him and our dad!" Al explained seeming to _want_ to tick his brother off.

"Shut up, Al!"

Maka smiled. "It seems everyone has a daddy problem or two," she commented while shooting Edward a grin. Ed just stared at her as she turned her attention back to the mirror. For some reason he couldn't peal his eyes away. There was something he liked about her other than the fact that she had father problems as well. Well then again, he liked all three of them. They _were_ pretty interesting.

Spirit began crying, snot pouring down from his nose. "Maka … Daddy loves you!"

Lord Death slapped Spirit out of the way to get back to real business. "Speaking of witch, who are the fellows behind you?" he asked.

Edward's gaze shot up to the skeleton like man. He felt sweat fall from his forehead as he answered. "E-Edward Elric sir!"

"And I'm Alphonse Elric!"

Lord Death took a moment to examine them. "Are you two related then?"

"Yes," Alphonse answered. "I'm his little brother."

Lord Death's head turned back to Ed. "Oh, by size I would've thought he was the younger brother," he said pointing at Edward.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Edward shouted in rage.

Al lifted his hands and held them up in front of his brother. "B-Brother! Don't disrespect him! He's their leader!"

"By the way," said Kid, turning to face the brothers. "Since my father is here, I would like an answer from my previous question directed at your superior."

"And what is that?" asked Ed a little grumpily.

"What is Alchemy?"

"Wait, you don't have Alchemy in your world?" Ed asked in astonishment. _What kind of world is that?!_

"Well, we _did_ but it was a failed attempt. Alchemy doesn't exist anymore," Kid explained. "I want to know what Alchemy is to _this_ world."

"Well, if the Alchemy that was in your world was a type of science then that's exactly what the alchemy in our world is," Alphonse answered. "Watch, I'll demonstrate."

Everyone, including Lord Death, watched as Alphonse clapped his hands together and pushed down on the ground below. Immediately the tiles shook and out of the ground came a big, blocky, dirt-like hand. Black Star jumped out of the way before it could touch him.

"Wow!" Maka exclaimed.

Black Star's eyes started to twinkle in delight. "So cool!"

Kid stared from the weird figure to Alphonse. "So that's Alchemy."

"Can I do that?!" Black Star asked with excitement. Maka thought she even spotted some drool hanging over the corner of his mouth. This was a weird state to see Black Star in for her. He would hardly ever acknowledge someone else's skills and abilities accept for his. Maka smiled brightly.

"The law of Alchemy," Ed began to explain, "is equivalent exchange."

"Equivalent exchange, huh?" Kid began to sink into his thought mode. Everyone waited for him to say something but no response came. "Um … Kid?" Maka asked. "Hello in there …"

"Shh," he shushed her. "I'm trying to think!"

Maka growled at him. She furrowed her eyebrows, extremely annoyed with Kid's snotty attitude lately. Actually he was always snotty. How could she have missed that he's been like that all the time?! Just because he was a Grim Reaper didn't mean-! _Just calm yourself down, Maka,_ she told herself. _Deep breaths. One … Two … Three … Few! There … All better,_ she thought as she finished her last breath.

She hadn't noticed it but everyone was staring at her weird behavior the whole time. She blushed in embarrassment and shouted, "What are you all looking at?!"

The boys turned away. "Uh, sorry!" Ed and Al apologized.

Black Star patted Edward shoulder. "Why are you two apologizing? It's okay to think Maka is weird. It's totally true!"

Maka frowned again and slapped Black Star in the face. "If anyone in here is weird, it's you, Black Star!"

Black Star shook his head and countered. "No, you're the weird one! All you do is read books and get good grades on tests!"

"That's what we're supposed to do!" Maka snapped back.

"No we're not! We're supposed to collect souls and make our weapons death scythes! Duh, Maka! I thought you were smart!"

"Grrrrr!"

"Maka! Black Star! That's enough! Why don't you two relax," Lord Death ordered.

"But Lord Death, he's being a real pain in the ass!" Maka whined.

"And she's so weak and girly!"

Maka and Black Star's head clashed as they growled at each other and muttered hateful words under their breaths. Ed watched and was tempted to laugh while Alphonse had begun to worry. Luckily, Kid shouted at them to stop. "Listen! I didn't stop talking just for you guys to argue. I was thinking!"

"Well, duh!" said Maka, glaring at him. "So anyway, what have you concluded, oh great one?"

Kid frowned but replied anyway. "I was just thinking of this stuff called Alchemy. Is there a limit to it?"

Edward looked at Alphonse. "Well as long as you have the amount need to make something then I guess not. But there are some rules. The first one is obvious equivalent exchange and you can't make something out of nothing but another rule is that you must never commit its taboo."

"So Alchemy has a taboo." It was more of a sentence really then a question.

Ed hesitated. "Yes …"

Kid watched him closely; The way he answered, his posture, everything. It occurred to Kid that maybe this boy was hiding something. "What is this taboo?"

This time, it was Alphonse. "Um … You must not try to bring something back to life."

"You can do that?!" Maka asked.

Ed shook his head. "No, you can try but it's not possible."

Maka nodded. "Wait so why is it a taboo exactly?"

"Well, to create something, you must first give something of equal value in return. It has to be from you. I've heard stories about people losing their innards and some people losing their arms and legs; Some people have even lost their bodies," Ed explained feeling a little light headed. "That's why you do not commit the taboo of alchemy."

Maka gave him a sad look. She seemed to think he had experienced this happening to maybe someone close to him; a friend perhaps. She sighed and turned her gaze back to Lord Death. "So, Lord Death. We don't have the military on our side, but we can still try to search for Mosquito. He's been injured greatly and there is no Arachnophobia here."

Lord Death nodded. "Let's hope that he can't get back to our world sooner then we want him to."

"So, that's our next move," Kid stated. "We need to find Mosquito, quickly. Well, Father, we should take our-"

"Wait!" came a shout from somewhere inside the mirror. Lord Death spun around as a young boy with sharp rugged teeth, red eyes, and white spiky hair ran up to the mirror. "Maka?! Are you there?!"

"Soul?!" Maka exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"Where are you?!" he asked in a panic.

Maka waved her right hand side to side and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm in a place called Amestris. It's another world. Kid and Black Star are with me so I'm okay. We need to find Mosquito if we want to get back to Death City," She summarized. "Wait for me, okay?"

Soul was frowning but nodded anyway. "Sure, don't take so long. Everyone is worried about you guys."

Maka nodded. "Yep, we should hurry but you're taking up our time." She hesitated, feeling as though her words seemed a little harsh. She smiled at him. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Soul grunted. He looked from Black Star to Kid and said, "Make sure my meister stays safe, alright?"

The two meisters nodded their heads in unison. "Sure, Soul," Kid told him.

Black Star grinned widely at his best friend. "Don't worry Soul. She is a pain in the ass but we'll protect her because I'm your buddy!"

"Hey!" shouted Maka.

The boys ignored her and soon came to an agreement. "A-Alright, keep it cool guys."

Maka nodded. "Of course, we're always keeping it cool."

Soul gazed at his friends who were so close yet so far to him. He shook his head in worry but gave them a smile anyway. "Alright, sorry for keeping you. I'll see you when you get back."

Their warm smiles and attitudes towards each other had made Edward and Alphonse confused. One moment they were hating each other and the next they were proving their undying friendship. This made the brothers smile though. "They're just like us Al," said Ed with a grin that could match Black Star's.

Al nodded. "Yeah."

Soul had finally realized the two strangers in the back and looked their way. "Hey, you two!" The two jumped, realizing he was addressing them. "You two better keep my friend safe."

Ed grinned and began to walk out of the bathroom. "Oh please, you don't even know us and you're asking us to take care of your friends? That's pretty reckless. But then again," Ed turned back to face Soul. "I like reckless."

"Yeah … because you're reckless too," said Al.

Ed frowned at his brother. "Al!"

Soul nodded at the boys and faced his friends again. "Alright, see you."

Lord Death popped out from behind Soul. "Yes! Good luck you three!"

The three meisters gave them one last nod before the people in the mirror vanished to reveal everyone in the bathroom. "Alright," Kid began. "Let's get this search on the road." He glanced back at Ed and Al. "Will you guys be assisting us?" he asked.

Ed scratched his neck. "Well … um …"

"Oh, come one brother! Please?!" Al pleaded.

Ed glanced from his brother too Kid. I took him a while but he finally nodded. "Sure, we'll _assist_ you." Edward did air quotes as he said 'assist'.

"Alright!" Black Star shouted. Frightening everybody. "Let's get going after the big nose!"

"Yep," said Maka. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Roy sat at his new desk as he watched his Lieutenant go through paper work. She glanced at him, feeling his eyes on her. "What is it Colonel?"

He noticed his staring and with a little shock he responded with a little mumble. "N-Nothing."

They stayed silent for a few more minutes before Riza spoke, "You know sir, that those kids from earlier were telling you the truth."

Roy groaned. "Yeah, I know."

Riza shot him a smile. "So are you going to do something?"

Roy frowned down at his desk. After a few minutes of silence he looked back up at Riza. "That's one thing that always gets me about you. You always know what I'm thinking."

"Well sir, I wouldn't be a very good subordinate if I didn't know your ways," she told him, her grin not dropping.

Roy flashed her a smile as well. "You're right. Go and fetch me Breda. I'm going to dig into this a little more."

* * *

**Well, school just started up again so it might be a while until I update this. Sorry! Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update. School ... what can you do? **

**Well anyway I'm glad I could finally post this chapter. It took me a while because I had to rewatch the episode. Also, I didn't want Kid to go all OCD on everyone until later. I'm saving that for something later. **

* * *

After stopping by Mustang's office to tell him they would watch over the new comers Ed and Al found their way back to the three meisters down the hall.

"Where are we going again?" asked Maka walking behind the two Elric brothers. Ed glanced back at Maka, Kid, and Black Star and answered, "First we have to go and find Winry."

"Winry?" Black Star asked.

"Yes, she's a friend of ours. We need to tell her that Maes moved out to the country side. She still thinks he and his family are in Central," Al answered.

"Central?" Kid repeated. "Is that what this city is called?"

Ed nodded. "Well anyway, I would like to know more about this man we're looking for. What does he look like?" he asked the meisters. Maka cleared her throat. "He's really small. He wears a black suit with a top hate. His noise is very large and has gray eyebrows. His name is Mosquito."

"Well he certainly sounds retarded," commented Ed with a roll of his eyes. "We don't have any clues except for his appearance. I have no idea where he would go. I doubt even he knows where he would go."

"Well, for one thing he's still recovering from a battle," Maka informed him. Ed nodded and looked straight ahead. He walked with boredom until finally seeing a familiar face. A grin formed on his face as he approached the acquaintance. "Lieutenant Ross!"

Ross finally looked up from the paperwork she held firmly in her hand and spotted the two brothers. "Oh wow," she said as she came closer. "I haven't seen you two in a while."

"Yeah I know," said Ed, the grin never leaving his face. Ross peaked behind the two boys and spotted Kid, Maka, and Black Star. Their strange appearance seemed extremely suspicious to the Lieutenant and she asked, "Are they with you?"

Al nodded. "Yeah. They're acquaintances of ours."

Ross sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at the foreigners. "Hello, I'm Maria Ross."

Maka returned the smile. "I'm Maka and this is Kid and Black Star," she replied motioning back towards the boys next to her. Ross thought the two boys' names were strange but she left the idea alone.

"We heard about Lieutenant- Colonel Hughes," said Ed. At this Ross' smile faded. "Yeah, it's rough news, huh?" she said.

Ed nodded. "There was still so much we wanted to tell him about."

"We would have liked to say goodbye," Al agreed.

"We weren't able to reach you," Ross told them. "Don't worry though. The military gave him a proper send off. Also, if you didn't know already, I bet you'll be glad to know that … he was promoted two whole ranks."

The two brothers gave each other curious looks. "He retired to the country and they promoted him?" Al questioned in surprise. As soon as he said that, Ross' hands flew over her mouth, her documents dropping to the floor. The Elric brothers noticed this and looked at her.

"L-Lieutenant Ross?" Ed asked but she did not respond. Kid and Maka watched in confusion as the lady took a small step back. Seconds passed by and soon Ed's eyes grew wide with shock. "Wait don't tell me-"

Ross let her hands fall to her side. "The … The Brigadier General was killed after you were discharged from the hospital Edward."

A small wail escaped his lips. "…No … not the Lieutenant colonel! W-Why him?!"

Ross stayed silent not knowing what to say to them. She watched as the information sunk into their brains.

Just then Ed raced out of the command center. Alphonse began to race after his brother. The three meisters were oblivious to what was really happening but began to follow. "Alphonse!" Kid shouted. "What's going on?!"

Al did not respond and continued to chase after his brother. "Brother!"

Ed ran. He ran as fast as he could to the Hughe's house. No! This couldn't be happening! Not to Hughes! It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! _It's all my fault! It's all my fault!_

"Goddammit!" He screamed, his legs on fire as his feet trudged against the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Black Star asked running side by side with his teammates. Maka shook her head, "I don't know but we need to follow them. They're practically our guides."

Soon he three meisters began to catch up to them as the two brothers slowed down in front of a huge apartment complex. As they came to a stop, Alphonse asked his brother, "What do we do?"

Ed who seemed to have calmed down responded, his voice a little shaky. "W-We tell them like it is."

And with that the two brothers walked into the building, the meisters following close behind. "What's wrong?" Maka asked.

The two boys stayed silent as they made their way up the stairs. "A friend of ours …" Al's voice trailed off and he didn't continue.

They soon stopped in front of a door. The two brother's stared at it for a while. Many emotions engulfed them into a panic. Ed felt a lump in his throat. _It's our fault he's dead!_

Maka, Kid, and Black Star stared at the two distressed brothers. Thoughts raced through their heads like lightning bolts, Maka in particular. _What had happened? What about their friend?_ She remembered what the lady back at the command center had said_, "Brigadier General Hughes was killed right after you were discharged from the hospital, Edward."_

A friend of theirs had been killed.

Ed slowly began to raise his hand and knock but before his knuckles hit the door he stopped. He was frozen still. He was scared, worried, stressed …

Ed almost jumped as a small hand was placed on his. He glanced back to see Maka. She placed his hand onto the door and began to knock with it. She gave him a hopeful smile and let go just before the door opened to see Mrs. Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes gave them a sad smile. "Winry's already here."

Ed nodded. The two brothers walked in. Before Black Star could though, Kid placed a hand out in front of him. "We'll stay out here and let you deal with your business," he told the Elric brothers.

They agreed and the door was closed behind them.

"What the hell are we waiting out here for?" Black Star asked moments later.

"Meddling in other peoples' business isn't polite," Kid replied with a bored face.

"Well, who cares about being polite?"

"We all know you don't but if you want to get back home you're gonna have to," Maka growled at him.

"So we have to wait out here instead of sit in there just to be polite. What the hell Maka?" Black Star complained. He leaned against the wall and looked back at the teenage girl.

Maka shook her head. "I'm not just being polite. It's just that I didn't think I wanted to know. Their friend is dead. I wouldn't want to know anything more than that. Just thinking about it makes me wonder what'd be like if you guys had died on me."

Black Star gasped. "Wait, you actually care about us?!"

Maka punched the top of his head. "Shut up! You just realized this now?!"

Kid shook his head in disapproval as the two growled at each other. "Relax you two."

Maka glanced his way, sighed and moved away from Black Star. "Anyway, I'm surprised Kid. Alphonse's armor looked a little symmetrical to me. I thought by now you would drool over it," she said looking up at the ceiling. She looked back at Kid only to find his eyes wide and hands clasped together in joy.

"A little?! How could you even say that Maka?!" He practically shouted. Maka glanced from side to side to make sure no one was disturbed by him. _Oh, so he was keeping it in this whole time huh?_ she thought. "His armor wasn't _a little _symmetrical!" He went on. "It was more than that. It was super symmetrical!"

Maka and Black Star groaned in annoyance. "Glad you liked it."

* * *

The room grew silent right after Edward was done explaining everything. Winry held onto a sleeping Elisia tightly and watched Mrs. Hughes as all the information sunk in. Ed and Al sat across from her, their faces plastered with worry.

"So Maes learned things about the Philosopher stone that people didn't want him to know," Mrs. Hughes rephrased. "His death was a message. A warning for you from whoever did it to back off from all this."

"Yeah, we basically dragged him into it," Ed confessed not wanting to look up at her. Immediately the guilt was back and he founds his hands clawing into his knee. "I'm sorry! I'm so … so sorry!"

Winry looked back up at Ed with a worried look. She slowly got up and handed Elisia back to Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Hughes grabbed hold of her and hugged her. Winry made her way back to her seat as Mrs. Hughes said, "That would be just like him; Dying while trying to help someone else." She paused. "My husband, he was always a busy body and that got him into trouble a lot. But you know … I don't think he ever had regrets; Not any. Not even in his dying moment, Edward."

"But we-"

"Don't tell me you're going to give up." Mrs. Hughes said, finally lifting up her head to face the two boys. "You can't let what happened defeat you. If you do that means my husband died in vein. Even if the philosopher stone is a dead end, there might be another way."

Ed and Al lifted their heads and met her eyes.

"You boys must keep moving forward," she said, "anyway you can."

* * *

Al was first to walk out followed by Winry and Ed. Edward closed the door behind himself. He then swiftly turned his head to the meisters as if he just realized they were there.

"Did it go well?" Kid asked even though he knew full well it wasn't the best conversation. Ed nodded and motioned them to Winry. "Oh and by the way, this is our friend Winry."

Winry was too sad to think too much of the strangers and she nodded to them. "Hello."

Maka gave her a forced smiled. "Hello."

"Well," Al began. "We should start going."

Ed and Kid nodded in unison but before they could leave, Ed stopped after hearing a small muffled noise.

"Mommy! Mommy, please don't cry," a small voice was heard from behind the door.

Edward balled his hands into a fist. She must be in so much pain …

Maka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we should get going."

Ed glanced back at her bobbed his head. "Y-You're right."

* * *

The roaring of beasts engulfed the white underground room, shaking the surface above. Their screeches could be translated as so many things. They could be cries of sadness, concern, or plead, but the people who stood before their cages didn't care. They didn't care one bit for they weren't even people but homunculi. Lust stood there, leaning against an oblivious Gluttony as she was fed information from the Amestris soldier in front of her.

"So, Mustang is snooping into Meas Hughes' murder?"

The soldier nodded, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Do you think he discovered anything yet?" she asked a tone so sinister and deadly yet calm and smooth.

"It's a definite possibility," said the soldier. As soon as he said those words his body morphed and changed into a different form. The smirk however stayed. It was Envy. "So what now?"

"We already moved him to Central so we could be able to keep a closer eye on him. Why can't he be a good boy and behave himself?" she groaned as Gluttony stared off into the cage in front of him. "I'd hate to waste an important sacrifice candidate."

"Haven't been able to learn anything from your new boyfriend?" Envy asked teasingly.

This however made Lust more annoyed and she began to walk away. "Nothing. He's either a born idiot or a clueless hustler. I'm off to gather more intelligence." She stopped in her tracks. "Let's go, Gluttony."

Gluttony turned around to face them. As he started to follow her Envy spotted the mess of bones he made on the ground. "Come on Gluttony," he complained. "Don't leave your mess lying around," he said, a hint of disgust seeping into his tone. "You slob."

Just as he said that, he came to a realization and the smirk was back. "What you said before … About how nicer it would be if the flame Alchemist would behave himself … How would you feel about us making another plan?"

Lust grinned as well. "You have something in mind?"

"Well we have a noisy mutt. All he needs is a nice bone to chew on."

* * *

The place was booming with talk in laughter as people drank coffee and complained about life in the military. Maria Ross was no exception and so she conversed with fellow officers. It was all fun when suddenly she felt a firm tap on her shoulder and she turned around as her name was spoken.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross? I'm Henry Douglas from the marshal's office," said the man standing behind her. He pushed up his glasses as she immediately stood up.

"Yes? Do you need me for something?" she asked.

"You're going to have to come along with us." Those words turned her smile into a confused frown. Henry held out his hand towards her. "Your gun."

Although she didn't like where this was going she did as she was ordered and handed him her gun. He passed it to the man standing behind him. "May I ask what this is about?"

"You've been named as the primary suspect in the Brigadier General Hughes' murder case," he replied. "Please come along." It was more of an order than anything else.

"T-That's," Ross's eyes grew wide in shock and in terror, "That's absurd!"

"You can tell your side of the story later. Now let's go."

* * *

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross," Riza informed Mustang, handing him the clip board with holding notes, "pleading not guilty on all charges."

Roy looked through the papers as he spoke, "gather whatever information you can about her," he ordered. "Go now. Quickly!"

"Right!" With that Riza left the room leaving Roy to stare out the window in thought. Seconds later Breda barged in carrying yet another clip board. "We've got few leads on the man the foreigners were talking about sir."

Roy nodded. "Let me see," he said, heading Breda's way. Although he said that, at the moment all he could think about Maria Ross and his dead friend.

* * *

Jean Havoc, one of Mustang's subordinates, raced down the street. He tried not to go too fast in fear of sweating too much. He had put on a nice shirt and pants. He even bought flowers. He didn't know what kind but it didn't matter … right?

He finally reached his destination. He searched the outside seats at the restaurant until he finally spotted the one he was looking for. He flashed his dazzling smile and began to walk forward. He soon came to a halt to grin down at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

Her hair was black and wavy like the sea. Her lips a bright red, her eyes filled with Lust.

"You didn't wait long did you?" Havoc asked, the grin never leaving his face.

She smiled. "Oh no, I just got here. It's so good to see you Jean," she said, her voice smooth and level. "Why don't you sit down and tell me all about your day."

* * *

**Well I finally finished that chapter. Also thanks for the support guys. I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this didn't take long to update. Well its kind of hard for me to write this but I' enjoying myself. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. :)**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Soul Eater. If I did, Soul Eater's anime would have a better ending.**

* * *

Maka's eyes shot open. She slowly looked around the place where she had been laying. Where was she? Maka finally realized where she was when her eyes landed on the blonde teenage girl, laying on the bed in the far corner. _Oh yeah, that's right. I'm in Amestris._

Maka rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the olive green couch. Winry was still asleep. Maka, deciding to leave that stuffy room got up and headed for the door. Just to make sure she glanced back at the distraught Winry and sighed, I feel really bad for her.

With that thought in mind she opened the wooden door and stepped out into the hallway. It was early in the morning. Last night the group had decided to rent out two rooms for a while. It took a while for Black Star's brain to register the thought that Ed and Al were travelers.

_Travelers indeed, _Maka thought to herself staring down at the variety of steps leading downstairs. _But they're not your ordinary Travelers well that's for sure. _Maka finally shook herself out of her daze and made her way towards the room the boys were in. _I wonder if Kid's awake. I'd like to talk to him about all this different world stuff._ Maka lifted her knuckles ready to knock on the door when suddenly a short blonde boy opened it instead.

The boy didn't seem to notice her presence in front of him at first but when Maka made a small 'eep' noise come out of her mouth, he lifted his head and met her eyes. "Oh, Maka … Did you need something?"

Maka shook off the feeling of surprise and nodded. "Is Kid asleep?"

Ed glanced behind himself and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Maka stepped out of his way as Ed shut the door behind himself. He tugged his black vest and put it in place as he walked pass Maka. She watched as began to make his way down the stairs. She then began to follow shortly after him. "May I come with you?" she asked.

He stopped and waited a moment to look back at her. After a moment of silence and thought, Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, but I'm not going anywhere special … just on a walk."

Maka didn't mind and walked down with him. The two were silent the whole trip down the stairs making Maka feel awkward but once they reached the bustling city outside she felt more comfortable. Edward's eyes went wild, glancing from one side to the other as he thought. What he was thinking about, Maka didn't know but she guessed he could've been thinking about his dead friend.

"Hughes," said Maka out of nowhere making Ed's head trun in her direction. He gave her a puzzled look. "Was that your friend's name?" she asked. Was she being insensitive by asking that? She hoped not.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, Maes Hughes. He was one of our superiors," he answered, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"So you're a part of the military?" Maka asked already knowing. "It seemed pretty obvious but I had doubts because of your age."

Edward, luckily not taking that statement as an insult to his height, sighed. "Yeah, but Al isn't. It's just me." He could see where this conversation was going and quite frankly he didn't want to talk about it but he spoke anyway. "You're probably wondering why I would join the military."

Maka, feeling embarrassed that she was so easy to read, nodded. "If its too personal, you don't have to tell me," she told him even though she wanted him to tell her anyway.

Ed and Maka moved to the side as an old woman with a flower cart passed by them. "I just joined the military to … to be able to access things that ordinary citizens can't." He hoped she wouldn't think much about his answer but this was Maka here and her curiosity grew stronger as he continued talking.

"Are you looking for something only the military knows about?" Maka asked almost hitting exactly on the mark.

Ed's eyes squinted and he held up his hands, waving them back and forth. "W-What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're a traveler, you're in the military, you just told me you're looking for info that only the military has access to, and that thing about your friend who also just so happened to be in the military." She felt as if she was a part of a detective movie. Ed was Moriarty and Maka was Sherlock Holmes. She was winning.

_Damn, this girl is too smart for her own good!_ Ed complained.

As if she read his mind she said, "Don't worry, I'm not that smart. I haven't uncovered all of the facts yet. In fact, what I just found out right now is merely half of a piece to a big puzzle."

Ed cringed and looked down at Maka. She was enjoying herself. It was so obvious. "Your smile has me worried," Ed groaned.

Her smile grew wider. "Anyway, I hate to be the person to ask this but, is Alphonse seriously that tall or is he just really short hiding in some big armor?"

Ed grinned at that question. Of course she hadn't found out about their bodies yet. Maka was right, what she just uncovered today was hardly anything. "He isn't that tall, trust me."

Maka nodded. The two stopped talking for a while and turned a corner on their way back to the rooms. Maka would keep stealing glances at him from time to time and it made Ed uncomfortable. After a few minutes of eyes darting, Ed finally asked, "What's on your mind?"

Maka made the 'eep' noise again and fiddled with her shirt collar. "I … I was just wondering …" she gulped and continued on. "I wanted … to know more about your friend Hughes."

That's it? She must feel bad for asking that. Edward tried to make it seem like everything was alright. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes … no it's Brigadier General isn't it," he said correcting himself. "Brigadier General Hughes was … he was freakin annoying."

That caught Maka off guard and she turned to look at Edward. He seemed annoyed just thinking about it.

"Although," Ed continued, "he was a pretty great guy. He helped us out a lot. We wouldn't have gotten this far without him."

Maka smiled. "He seems like a lot of people I know. I wish I could've met him."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, he was cool and you know that man who interrogated you? Well, he was very close to him too. It's kind of hard to believe those two were friends though." Ed paused to remind himself that, _that _man had lied about Hughes' whereabouts. Soon the two were in the building. "Oh, did you want breakfast?" Ed asked. "They have good food here."

"But what about the others?" she asked.

"We'll bring them down later," Ed told her. "Now come on, I'm starving!"

* * *

"Second Lieutenant Ross is inside for questioning. No one is permitted to see her," said on of the soldiers positioned outside the doors. Alex Louis Armstrong stood in front of him and sighed. He began to scratch his blonde mustache in thought; it was as smooth as ever.

"I see," he said turning and walking away. As he strode forward a young man came running up to him in a hurry. "Major Armstrong!" At this Armstrong stopped as the soldier caught up to him. The young man's name was Denny Brosh. "Sergeant Brosh?"

Brosh saluted his superior officer. "Ugh, I'm glad to see you here, Major."

"Is this about Second Lieutenant Ross?" Armstrong asked him.

Brosh let his hand fall to his side. "Yes, that's right sir," he said as the two began to walk. "Major, Ross wasn't the only one who fired a round. I fired a shot as well at the fifth laboratory to defend the Elric Brothers. That's when Ross shot as well."

"Wait, you did?"

"Yes, and it's all written in my report, but everyone's ignoring it sir," Brosh informed.

Armstrong frowned as he thought of what could possibly be happening. _Are they trying to frame the Second Lieutenant for this?_

* * *

Falman sat there with an annoyed look playing across his face. He looked up from the chess game in front of him to see his opponent. His adversary was an empty suit of armor one hand holding his knight and the other wielding his signature large knife.

Just then Falman heard something slip under his door. "Alright!" he exclaimed, getting up to claim the newspaper under the door.

"The newspaper? Again?" Barry the Chopper asked in confusion.

"I'm stuck babysitting you all day," Fallman complained as he picked it up. "This is the only entertainment I get." He scanned the front cover for a good story until his eyes landed on one story in particular. He gasped and immediately hurried over to the phone. "Lieutenant Falman," he said into the phone after dialing a few numbers, "calling on an outside line. Please connect me to Colonel Mustang." A pause. "Yes, that's right, my code is …"

"What's this?" Barry got up from his seat and walked over to Falman as he spoke into the phone. "Irom, George, Oliver, 4649," Falman recited.

"Hey," said Barry as he grabbed the paper from his hands. "This is that lady from the fifth laboratory."

* * *

It was now already noon. The Elric brothers, Winry, and the three meisters were all awake and dressed. Maka and Kid sat on the same couch across from Ed. Winry had left to her room and Al had gone off somewhere. Black Star sat on the bed in boredom.

Ed looked from Maka to Kid. "So, you're saying the witch Arachne created an organization called Archnophobia. You thought she was dead but she was alive for 800 years. She is sister to the witch Medusa who tried to revive this evil being known as the Kishin," he summarized.

Kid nodded. "Yep, Mosquito is his name."

"I'm still brain dead about where to start looking for him! He could be anywhere!" Ed groaned.

Just then, Al came bursting in through the door. "Brother!"

"What is it Al?" Ed asked.

"Look at this!" Al ordered and threw the evening news into his face. Ed grabbed it immediately out of his face and skimmed the front page. His eyes then grew wide with terror. "W-What?! Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes' murder," he read aloud.

Ed barged out of the room quickly followed by Al, Maka, Kid, and Black Star. "Isn't Maria Ross that lady we met at the Command Center?" Kid asked.

Al nodded, "Yes, and for some reason she's being accused of our friends' murder."

"That doesn't seem right, though," said Maka as the group made their way down the stairs. "She seemed extremely sad about it earlier."

"She could've been faking it," Kid replied. Ed did not like hearing that but he continued to walk anyway. Not Maria Ross. It couldn't have been her!

"Wait, what about that Winry girl?" Black Star asked.

"We'll fill her in later," Ed said as they reached the streets. "Maybe the Colonel or Major might know something about this."

* * *

Ling, the illegal alien, and one of the Princes of the country Xing found himself bored in the cell he was imprisoned in. He shook the tags on his wrist and groaned at the soldier guarding his jail cell. "I'm not very fond of these."

"Well too bad, every stray mutt needs a collar," said the soldier, facing the prince. "Alright I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you really fifteen years old?"

Ling smiled. "I sure am."

"I don't buy it," said the guard in disbelief, a grin playing across his face.

"It's the truth, I swear~!" Ling wailed, gripping the bars.

Suddenly footsteps came pounding and another soldier called from down the hall. "We have an intruder!"

"What?!" The soldier guarding Ling's cell ran off after his comrades. As he did so he yelled over his shoulder, "You behave yourself, alright?!"

"I will~!" Ling exclaimed, waving to him.

Soon the soldier was out of sight.

* * *

Barry kept on walking, ignoring the soldiers with their guns pointed at him. His mission was to break Maria Ross out of jail and a bunch of baby soldiers weren't going to stop him. "Lame, lame, and lame," he commented as the soldiers fired at him. The bullets had no effect. "Are you guys even trying? You can do better than that."

The soldiers seized their firing and stared in horror at the beast in front of them. "He keeps coming!" one shouted. "Guns don't even touch him!"

Using this moment while they were in shock, Barry took the handle of his knife and hit every single soldier with it until they were out cold. "This would be a lot more fun if I were allowed to cut them up," Barry complained, moving on.

"Hello, strange armored ghost man!" Ling shouted from beyond the corner. Barry made his way towards the foreigner. "Do you think you can let me out of here?" Ling asked. Of course his interest was piqued when he heard a soldier yell, 'Guns don't even touch him!' And for a prince looking for immortality this was a big lead.

"Who are you?"

"Just an illegal alien from Xing!" he answered.

"Oh yeah? A foreigner?" Barry asked. "Well, have a nice trip home."

"If you let me out I'll help you!"

"I don't have time to deal with you." Barry sopped in his tracks. "Where'd you say you were from?"

Ling's smile grew. "Xing."

Just then Barry broke down the bars with his knife, releasing Ling. "Come with me," he ordered.

"I'd be happy too," replied Ling, following the armored stranger.

* * *

**Well until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow two updates in one day. I had too much time on my hands so I couldn't resist. Also I didn't look it over for mistakes because I was being lazy. Who can blame me though, I'm on a three day weekend and I'm trying to be as lazy as i can before school starts back up. **

**I don't own Soul Eater of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

* * *

Ross dropped her head in shame. She knew she didn't kill Hughes. If only people would listen maybe they would understand. If only-

"Ahh!"

"Stop them!"

Ross lifted her heads to hear shouts. Ross shot up from her seat to see what was happening? Was it an enemy?

Before she knew it, a strange figure loomed over her from the other side of the bars. "Hello there sweet heart," it said, eyes glowing red. "I've been looking for you."

Ross stepped back in shock. "Y-You're from the fifth laboratory!"

Before she realized it, Barry had torn down the bars that kept her imprisoned. "Oh, how sweet, you remembered me. I remember you too. I think you every time I look at the hole you put in my right hand … Just like the hole you put in that guy Hughes."

She gasped. "No! It wasn't me!" she denied.

"Oh yeah?" Barry held up the evening's newspaper. "According to the newspapers you're one guilt soldier girl."

She stared down at the picture of herself in the newspaper. 'I-It can't be …" It wasn't fair! _I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!_

"Right now it looks like you'll be facing the firing squad for sure," Barry told her.

"It's not true! They're wrong! If they would just do a proper investigation-"

She was stopped midway when Barry stuck his knife through the paper and pulled it away from her. "Here are your choices: Stay here and be killed for murder or bust out of this joint with me. Which will it be?!"

Ling watched in confusion as Ross' eyes began to tear up. "T-This isn't happening …. Is there anything else I can do?!" she cried.

"Sure doesn't look like it," said Ling as he pointed towards the sound of more soldiers coming their way.

Ross glanced from side to side, thinking quickly. "I-I have n-no choice! Mom, Dad, forgive me!" she hollered. There was a small pause and finally Ross walked out of her cell. "Alright, lets go. You better know a way out of here metal boy!"

"Ooo," he cooed. "She's got spunk."

* * *

Henry slammed the phone back onto the cradle. "Notify every zone immediately," he ordered to the men standing behind him. His voice was sharp and gruff. "Maria Ross has broken out. It appears she's with a violent accomplice. She must be caught and if she resists … the order is shoot to kill."

"How much further?!" Ross asked as the three escapees ran down the alleyway.

"Just keep moving," Barry order running slightly ahead of them. He soon stopped in his tracks when he saw Ed, Al, and the three meisters step in their way. Ed looked at the three in surprise.

"Lieutenant Ross!" The Elric brothers gasped.

Ross noticed them as well. "Edward, Alphonse, what are you two doing here?"

Al then noticed Barry just as Barry noticed Alphonse and the two bound souls screamed at each other. "You!"

"And Ling?!" Al asked acknowledging Ling's presence.

"Aha, hey guys!" Ling exclaimed. "What are you all doing?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Ed shouted.

Black Star laughed. "I don't know any of you losers! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Black Star!" Maka commanded.

"These people all seem to know each other," Kid observed.

Barry then swung his knife at the newcomers and shouted, "Everybody stop chattering. We don't have time for you!" Al jumped out of the knife's way as Barry said, "You take that back alleyway all the way to the warehouse district sweet heart."

"W-Wait hold on!" Ed shouted. "Tell us about Hughes!"

Ross stopped running and glanced at the brothers. "Get going!" Barry yelled at her. "If the MPs show up they'll shoot you!"

With those words said, Ross began running again only to hear Ed scream for her, "Lieutenant Ross!"

Barry stood in the Elric's way. "Stay back!"

"No!" Al shouted, ready to attack him. Just then an explosion was heard throughout the city making the group turn their heads in the direction Ross went in.

"Oh, wow, looks like they got her," said Barry nonchalantly not realizing Ed running straight passed him and after her. "Wha-Hold it!"

Alphonse swung his elbow at Barry just to have Barry dodge it playfully. "Missed me!" he vocalized. "Let's go foreigner!"

Ling followed as Barry led him away from Alphonse, Maka, Kid, and Black Star. "Wait, Ling! What are you doing with a guy like him?!"Al's words were lost as the two kept on running.

"Don't worry!" came Black Star's voice out of nowhere. "The great Black Star will get them for you!"

Before Kid or Maka could object, Black Star was long gone. "That idiot!" Maka groaned. She felt Kid tug on her arm in the other direction.

"Come on," Kid commanded. "Let's go get Ed."

* * *

Edward halted at the sight in front of him. His eyes widened with shock but when they found Mustang's eyes they were wide with anger. "What happened here?" Ed asked, anger gripping at his throat. He glared at the dead body on the ground before him and then glared at Mustang. "What happened here Colonel?! Tell me!"

Mustang didn't say anything. Instead his eyes met Ed's in a challenging way. This made Ed even more pissed off. "Tell me … Why was Hughes murdered … Why would Lieutenant Ross … Why didn't you say anything?!" Ed growled, grabbing hold of Mustang's black military jacket. Just as he did that though, Roy's hand found Edwards face and slammed into it, knocking Ed to the ground.

"Hmph, threatening a superior officer?" Roy glared down at the boy. "You forget yourself Elric!"

Ed immediately got up. He was shocked. Why would the Colonel- Before he knew it, Ed lunged forward his fist getting ready to sock Mustang. But before he could make it, Al grabbed hold of his brother and held him back.

"No brother!" he cried out. Ed squirmed in his arms.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" Ed threatened.

"N-No! I won't let you!" His brother yelled, still holding his brother. He let him go however after Ed shouted, "That Bastard … he killed Lieutenant Ross!"

"H-He did?!" Alphonse asked in shock. Maka gasped as everyone looked down at the burned corpse. "N-no!"

Maka squatted down to take a closer look at Ross' body. After a few seconds, she felt herself feeling sick. She was dead … This man had killed her … S-She- "Why'd do you do that?!" Maka shouted in rage.

"Maria Ross was a fugitive," Roy responded. "The orders were shoot to kill so I did."

"But that's not righ-!" Maka was cut short when the Colonel sent her a glare. "You have no say in this. You are an illegal foreigner for as far as I'm concerned. Watch your mouth," he spat.

Maka stood up, returning the glare. Roy faced the other way as he said. "Like I said earlier, she was a fugitive."

"T-That's all you have to say?!" Al shouted.

"About Hughes' death," he said not looking back. "I'm sorry I lied to you about that. But you do not argue against orders or ask for explanations. That's what it means to be a soldier."

"Colonel Mustang!" Henry's voice was heard over the commotion. Henry approached Mustang. "You'll explain to me what happened here at once."

"The message went out that if she resisted we were to shoot to kill. She resisted, so I killed her," Mustang replied bluntly, receiving death glares from the Elrics and Maka. Kid however just stared at the man with a face very hard to read.

"I understand, the Brigadier General was a friend," said Henry.

Mustang nodded. "Yeah, he was a good man."

There was a moment of silence until Henry suggested, "Then maybe perhaps it was one of your men who aided Lieutenant Ross' escape."

The two soldiers watched as the body was covered up. "One of my men? But why?"

"Why, Colonel?" Henry continued. "I'll tell you why, so you could burn her to death with your own hand."

"I think such speculation is best avoided," said Mustang glancing back at Ed. Ed's eyes were fueled by rage. He was more than angry at the Colonel. He was furious at Colonel. Maka shared the same feelings as Edward. She hardly even knew Maria Ross but … what if she was innocent?! What if an innocent woman was killed for a crime she didn't commit?! Maka felt her eyes begin to tear up at the thought. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Ross or the Elric brothers.

Maka huddled up into a ball, sadness overwhelming her. She didn't even know Ross and she was crying so Maka couldn't imagine how Ed and Al felt. She heard the sobs slip through her mouth. The small tears she shed for the stranger kept falling. The Elrics glanced at the distressed meister with confused and worried looks.

Why is she crying? Ed asked himself. Why is this stranger crying? She hardly even knew Lieutenant Ross! So why-

Maka's head lifted up slightly as she felt Kid's arm wrap around her shoulders. "Calm down, Maka," Kid whispered. "You don't need to cry."

Maka shook her head. "Yes I do," she whispered back. "I'm crying in place of the cruel people like that Mustang man. He won't cry so I will."

Al felt himself smiling even though he didn't have a mouth. This girl had a good heart, he could tell, and he was glad he believed her during the interrogation. If he hadn't, this nice girl would be locked up without a way back home.

Ed and Al weren't the only ones surprised. Mustang also seemed confused by her actions but continued onward anyway.

* * *

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes' death," said Armstrong as the group waited outside the hospital room.

"It's my fault," said Ed, not baring to look up from where he sit.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Elric," Armstrong told him. "His murder wasn't your doing Edward."

Just then Dr. Knox opened the doors to the hospital room and let them swing back into place. "Is everyone here then?' he asked adjusting his glasses. His gray hair was visible under his bandana. Armstrong nodded so the doctor continued. "Her body was nearly destroyed. But from what dental work still remained I was able to conclude that that thing is Maria Ross. It's an awful thing you did," he said directly to a nonchalant Mustang who sat on the opposite side of the hallway on a narrow bench, "turning a beauty like her into a pile of chorale. You must of held quite a grudge against her Colonel."

Knox glared down at his old War comrade. "Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined?" After Mustang said nothing Dr. Knox scoffed, "The famous hero of the Ishvalan War going this far against a little girl it makes me sick." He then walked away.

Before Mustang could do so as well, however, Armstrong called out to him. "Colonel, please allow me to apologize for one of my own officers' actions. I could never have thought that second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a murder."

Maka looked up after minutes of staring at the floor.

"She was so straight forward and earnest," Armstrong continued, "companionate," the anger in his voice was detected by everyone in the room, "a truly fine officer …"

Armstrong couldn't take it anymore and sat down in Mustang's spot. He rubbed his temples in frustration. Without looking at him, Mustang replied, "Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you Major. Perhaps you should take some leave; Back east where I was, less big city noise, and lots of pretty women." With that said, Mustang walked away.

"That man …" said Maka through hiccups. " … He's awful."

Armstrong looked up at the girl in confusion. Ed saw that and said, "This is a friend of ours. Her name is Maka and that's Kid," he introduced pointing the two meisters out.

Armstrong smiled at the two, though it was a weak smile it was enough to make Maka smile back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Major Armstrong."

"Nice to meet you too," said Kid, a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

"What's this?"

"It's a request for leave," Hawkeye told Mustang the next day as she stood before his desk.

"At a time like this?" Mustang asked.

"Is that a no?"

He gave her a questioning look but shrugged anyway. "No, its fine. Request for leave granted.

Riza grabbed her things and walked away. "Thank you very much, sir," she said saying the word as if it was poison. Once she walked out, Riza slammed the door harshly behind herself.

Although the rest of the soldiers who were working in the room were concerned, Mustang let a grin play across his face.

Moments later, the soldiers found their superior chatting on the phone with another lady.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he grinned. "How are you?" There was a pause. "Nope, the coast is clear! She's out of the office at the moment."

The other soldiers muttered to each other in response to Mustang's behavior.

"You know I haven't had a vacation since I got here so I'm considering taking some leave time soon."

"Where do you plan to go?" said the woman in the phone.

"I could use a nice relaxing fishing trip," he said fiddling with his pencil. "Care to come along?"

* * *

"What were you thinking, going out on your own like that?!" Falman shouted as Barry shined his knife. "Do you know what the Colonel would do to me if he found out?!"

"Pipe down will ya?" Barry groaned. "Nobody saw me."

"That's not the point!"

"You're just a helpless soldier being held captive by a big bad criminal," said Barry. "What were you supposed to do?" Barry peeked out of the window at Ling who was doing something confusing. "Hey, what are you doing out there?"

"Making a signal fire," Ling responded.

Black Star across from Ling, an annoyed look on his face. "You're weird you know that? What do you need a damn signal fire for anyway?"

"You'll see~!" exclaimed Ling.

"You brought people back here that you know nothing about?! How could you be so stupid?!" Falman cried.

Suddenly two figures in black clothing came down from nowhere and stood next to Ling.

"Young Lord," said the old man. "We've been looking for you."

"Wow," said Ling. "Impressive response time."

"Looks like a party," Barry commented as Falman scratched his hair out.

Black Star looked at the two mysterious people. "Young Lord? Did those two shady people just call you that?" Ling nodded and received a questioning look from Black Star. "Are you sure I shouldn't kill you? You seem like a bad person and your friend over there attacked Alphonse."

"I told you, I'm a prince!" Ling cried.

Fu and Lan Fan held a knife up to Black Star's throat. "How dare you threaten the Young Lord," said Lan Fan.

"K-Kunai?!" Black Star stuttered. "You're ninjas?!"

"We are not permitted to answer," Fu told him still holding the knife up to the boy's throat.

Black Star ignored him and continued to talk. "Cool, I'm a ninja too. I'm a ninja assassin! The best one around!"

Lan Fan and Fu stepped back. "You're that great?" Black Star nodded in triumph. "Yeah, I'm the great Black Star! Bask in my greatness!"

Fu pulled out another knife and held it closer to Black Star's throat than the one before. "Then are you here to assassinate the young lord?"

Black Star recovered from the shock of the blade and snickered. "Me assassinate him? I don't have time for him. I only followed them because they tried to hurt my companions."

Fu slowly put away the knife. "I will not allow you to harm the Young Lord."

"I said I wasn't going to kill him! Yeesh!"

* * *

Ed, Winry, Al, Maka, and Kid were sitting back in their apartment room, thinking about their next move. They had just explained to Winry what happened end now even she wasn't in high spirits. "We need to find Mosquito, but I'm worried about Black Star as well. Plus, you guys have lives you need to get back to," said Maka, summing it all up.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, but what should we do first? Find Black Star or search for clues on this Mosquito guy?"

Before anyone could speak however, there was a knock on the door. Edward got up and opened the front door only to find Armstrong towering over him. "M-Major?"

Armstrong immediately knocked Edward over with a punch. Ed stared up at the Major in confusion. "Major, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"You listen to me Edward Elric," said Armstrong. He picked Ed up and wiggled his metal arm. "Oh, no, this is not good. Your metal arm is broken. Yes this is a serious situation indeed. We'll have to repair it at once!" Edward watched with a puzzled look as Armstrong kept on talking. "Allow me to escort you to Resembool!"

"Wait, what?!" Al asked at the whole group huddled near the door. "You're going back to Resembool?!" His brother asked.

"I-I have no idea what he's talking about Al," Ed told his brother.

Suddenly Armstrong was right in front of Alphonse, dropping Ed to the floor. "And you Alphonse Elric … You would stand out too much so you remain here in Central." With that Armstrong gathered Ed in his arms again and began walking out. "We need to make preparations for transportation right away, Edward!"

"Wha?!" Maka gasped in confusion. "I don't get this, what's going on?"

Kid ran passed everyone and after the two military officers. "Maka, you stay here!" Kid ordered.

"B-But-" by then he was already gone along with Armstrong and Ed.

Armstrong finally reached the lobby with Ed in his arms. "Come on Major, put me down!" he wailed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Armstrong earning a questioning look from Edward. "These are my orders … from him."

Edward stared up at the Major in thought. _Who was-_

"So I'm guessing the 'him' you're talking about is the Colonel Mustang guy, am I right?"

The two officers practically screamed once they realized Kid was walking beside them. "I followed you two down," Kid told them. Ed caught his breath finally.

"So, was I right?" Kid asked Armstrong.

Armstrong didn't say anything making Kid grin. _My suspicions were correct,_ he thought. Kid's eyes rested on Edward who was still be carried. Edward found his gaze on him and turned his head to face him. "What's up Kid?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Edward," said Kid. "And what better way to do it by starting with the origin of your metal arm …"

Edward gulped.

_He found out … _

* * *

**Well another chapter finished. I don't know how long it'll take until I update the next chapter so until then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait guys! In truth I was being lazy. Basketball season was coming to a close, my science teacher assigned this HUGE stupid project, my History teacher did as well, my school choir had a festival to participate in, and we just took practice ACT tests which literally killed me. My brain cells are seriously damaged. Curse Science and Math. **

**Anyway, sorry for that! I'm also sorry if there are a lot of typos. Again I was being lazy and didn't check. Well, whatever the case, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: (Wow! I'm actually doing one?!) I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or Soul Eater ... apparently.**

* * *

"Colonel Mustang," one of his subordinates called out. "Major Armstrong and Edward Elric have reached the train station."

"Good." Mustang grinned to himself. _Great, now everyone is out of the way …_

* * *

"Okay so, what you're saying is that you committed alchemy's taboo trying to bring your mother back to life. In doing so you lost your right arm and left leg and your brother lost his body. You sealed his soul into a suit of armor and you were offered a deal to join the military by that bastard Mustang. Now you're looking for this thing called the philosopher stone and these creatures called homunculi seem to know a lot more than what you know. Plus they go on about you and Alphonse being sacrifices and you don't know what that is. Did I get that right?"

Ed and the Major stared at him in shock. This boy remembered everything Ed had told him and summarized it quickly without even taking a breath!

"Y-Yes," Ed stammered. "Now you know all my secrets. Is there anything you should tell me before we go on?"

Kid Sat back in his cushioned seat and began thinking. "He had told Edward everything, he even filled Major Armstrong in on the reason Kid was there. "No, there is nothing. Unlike you, in our world there aren't many secrets … No, I take that back," said Kid as he rethought his answer. He was still very suspicious of his father. His father had to have been hiding something; anything.

Armstrong gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Kid hesitated. "I feel as though my father has been hiding something from me as of late. I plan to find out soon, though." He glanced out the window of the moving train, the wind brushing his bangs lightly to the side. "Don't worry, I doubt it involves you. It only involves the issues of our world."

Edward nodded. "Okay then."

The three males sat in silence. It was an awkward silence, especially for Armstrong. The alchemist wasn't used to this much silence, although Kid was. Luckily though, the train stopped as they reached their destination. The awkward silence had passed as the three got their items and headed off the train.

"By the way, where are we really going major?" Edward asked as they walked up the dirt road, leaving the station. "This seems almost like a kidnapping.

Kid ignored the two as he examined the area. _So this is where Edward and Alphonse grew up huh?_

"I haven't been fully informed on the details," replied Armstrong. "I was only told to retrieve you and to rendezvous here."

Ed gave him a confused look. "Rendezvous … With who?"

Just then, as if on cue Lieutenant Breda slowly approached the three, a smug look on his face. In his right hand, he held a suit case and in his left he took hold of his black jacket. It seemed a little hotter than usually today.

"I'm glad you made it alright, Major Armstrong sir," said Breda, saluting his superior. Breda's gaze then landed on Bread. "Hey there big guy."

Edward jumped in surprise. "What the … Lieutenant Breda?! What are you doing here?!"

That's when Kid's eyes landed on the chubby officer. Kid examined this man as well. He's a lieutenant in the military. He must eat a lot of hot dogs. His hands are a little swollen. I guess he's been writing a lot lately. Probably doing paperwork for a superior. He seems to know Edward and Edward seems to know him. They don't seem like enemies or rivals so I guess he's fine.

"I'll fill you in later," replied Breda. "Now, come on and follow me."

* * *

"This is weird," announced Alphonse, earning the attention from everyone in the room. "Bother should've arrived in Resembool by now. So why hasn't he called?"

"Not to mention that he's got me here to do repairs," added Winry.

Maka sat cross legged next to Winry on the bed in the guys' room and began to think about the situation. _Could Major Armstrong have kidnapped him?! No, the Major didn't seem like that was his plan. Was he hiding something from us?_

"And that stuff with Lieutenant Ross … I just don't know what's going on," Alphonse murmured.

"Good thing I can explain it all."

The three teenagers looked up from the floor and spotted Ling sitting right between Winry and Maka, his lips curled up into a smile, his eyes closed shut. The Xingese prince's surprising visit earned shrieks from the other three in the room.

"AHHH!" they screamed.

"When did you get here?!" Winry asked.

"And how did you even get in?!" Maka shouted in confusion.

The smile remained as Ling answered, "The window. It seemed appropriate for a criminal."

Winry cocked her head but soon remembered. "Oh, yeah! You're an illegal alien!"

Maka scooted away from Ling hesitantly and asked, "Wait, weren't you with the guy who attacked Alphonse?"

"Yep," he answered bluntly. "But you know … there's no reason for you all to be worried about Ed's well-being."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure he's just fine."

* * *

"UGH!" Ed moaned in a whining manner. Kid glanced back at the sweating blonde haired boy and shrugged his shoulders. "Its not that hot," Kid told Edward, earning a glare from the boy.

"We're in the middle of a freaking desert and you're NOT hot?!" he exclaimed weakly. "Are you a super human?"

"I'm a grim reaper," Kid told him.

Ed went back to pouting. Edward then glanced down at Kid's floating skateboard and cringed with envy. Armstrong, Breda, their guide, and he had been traveling on slow horses while the meister in black was zooming across the desert on a high tech skateboard. It just felt wrong!

Ed had never seen a skateboard until then and it was really cool. _Man, Kid is lucky._

"Mr. Han, How much longer?" Breda asked their guide. The lieutenant was also getting tired from traveling for so long underneath the boiling sun.

"We've almost made it. Look," said the guide as he pointed further ahead. "You can see the ruins ahead."

Edward squinted as he searched for their destination. It was there, right in front of them. They were ruins of some sort. This quipped Kid's interest greatly.

* * *

Ed sighed gratefully as he slid into the cool water in the ruin's oasis. Kid watched as he made bubbles with the water like a child. This made Kid heave a sigh.

"I nearly got burned by my automail," Ed complained from under bubbles. Kid could barely catch what he was saying.

Breda, Fu, and Armstrong stood, bunched together as they glanced at the complaining Alchemist.

"Whose idea was is to bring the Kid?" asked Fu with a grunt.

"It was a direct order," Breda explained. "But the other kid …"

"He's alright. Don't mind him at all," Armstrong told them.

Ed finally finished up his bath and drying himself off with the cloak he had worn during his travel throughout the desert. Once he was dried, the boy began to dress himself.

"So this is Xerxes," commented Ed as he and Kid rejoined the adults. "It looks just like the fables described it."

"Did you say fable?" Fu asked in surprise.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. The _Eastern Sage_. It's a story about the origin of Alchemy in Amestris. It claims the entire city of Xerxes was destroyed in a single night," Ed told them. "And that the only survivor wandered into Amestris not too long afterwards. He was the one who went to spread on the science about Alchemy."

Fu scratched his chin. "Really?" he asked. "That's interesting. In our country there is a similar story about a drifter from the West. It is said that his teaching combined with our ancient techniques helped perform the Alkahestry we use today."

"Alkahestry is mainly used for medical means, isn't it?" Kid asked.

"Yes," replied Fu. "He guided this process and we greatly revere him. We knew him as the Western Sage."

"But if Xerxes was such a highly advanced society, how were they wiped out in a single night?" Breda asked as the mean continued to walk about the ruins.

"It could very well just be a legend," Fu told him.

Kid watched as Ed suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Kid's eyes landed on what the short boy was staring at. It was a strange symbol. It looked like one of those transmutation circles Ed had told him about on the train. What was so interesting about it? Did Ed remember it from somewhere or something?

"What are you two gawking at?!" Fu's voice shouted from deeper within the ruins. "Come on!"

Ed and Kid quickly followed after the group but Kid could see Ed's mind was still on the symbol.

Kid's eyes continued to examine the place carefully. His thoughts raced with ideas about what could've happened there.

"We're going pretty deep aren't we?" Ed told them a confused look on his face.

Kid was also confused about this but his thoughts soon seized when they heard a shout from somewhere above.

"Edward!"

Everyone's heads turned on an angle to see someone waving down at them from atop a rock. At first it was hard to see who this mysterious person was but soon, as their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, smiles spread across Ed and Armstrong's faces.

Kid then spotted short shiny black hair and a mole, then he spotted bright happy eyes and a hand placed across a forehead in a salute. He remembered this mysterious person and soon he began to grin … just a little.

It was Maria Ross.

"The damn Colonel!" Ed shouted happily at the sight of Second Lieutenant Ross.

Kid jumped in surprise as Armstrong randomly slid his shirt off and showed off his muscles yelling. "ROSS! MY SOUL IS FLUTTERING WITH HAPPINESS!"

Ross squealed in alarm as Armstrong chased after her, arms flailing for a hug. Kid snickered a little at this but held his hand close to his mouth to cover it.

"There really was nowhere in Amestris to hide a dead girl," Breda told them, "Especially one that's still alive, you know?"

"So, the colonel knew Lieutenant Ross was innocent all along?" Ed asked in astonishment.

"Yep. I confronted the colonel about how fishy the situation was and told him it didn't seem right that they publicly arrested her and announced her guilty to the newspapers before her trial. That's when Falman called and Roy gave Barry the job to break Ross out of jail." Breda paused to let the heavy information sink in. After everyone's attention was back on him he continued, "When she ran away with Barry, the colonel met up with her, hid her, laid out a dead corpse. That's when he burned it and covered the evidence up."

Kid smirked. "Very well, thought out plan. I was beginning to think the colonel was heartless."

Breda frowned at this. Before he could say anything however, Fu explained, "After she was freed, young lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper. The orders I've been given are to personally escort this woman to the East to take refuge."

The corners of Ed's mouth curved upwards. _I can't believe it! The colonel bastard actually knew what he was doing this time. _

"The colonel also said that he wanted us to help aid in the lieutenant's escape and that we should bring you with us," Breda told Edward. "Just so a hot-headed kid like you wouldn't get in the way of the operation."

Edward fumed at this and shouted in annoyance, "Hot headed KID?!" This caused Kid to snicker. "What's so funny?!"

Kid continued to snicker until he had finally agreed that he had, had enough fun. "It's just that you are a hot headed kid. I think the colonel knows you better than you know yourself."

"Oh, shut up!"

Cutting into their conversation, Armstrong asked, "You said, operation. Is there a phase beyond liberating Lieutenant Ross?"

Breda smirked in a cocky way showing that the Major was right. "You bet. We plan to reel in the puppeteer; the one that's behind the conspiracy."

"Wait, what'd you say-" Edward asked in surprise. _The one behind the conspiracy?!_

"You remember Barry from the fifth lab, right?" Breda asked.

Kid replayed all the events in his mind, trying to figure out who this Barry guy was. _They said he aided in Ross's escape so … Was it that Asian guy? No wait … Alphonse called that man Ling. So, it's the other guy. Barry should be the man made out of metal. Yeah, it's got to be. Or could it be … Arg! Stop thinking about it and just assume it's the metal man!_

"He went on one hell of a rampage," Breda went on. This got Kid's attention and he stopped thinking for once. "They're bound to send someone in to reclaim him."

This caused Kid to get back to thinking … once again.

* * *

"So the Lieutenant is innocent!" Al exclaimed, his voice emitting happiness and surprise, as well as relief. The metal boy sat across from Winry and Ling with Maka sitting next to him.

"But why take Edward?" Maka asked.

Winry frowned in disapproval. "The colonel is just trying to keep Ed out of his hair isn't he?"

Ling's smile remained on his face as he replied, "You got it. So I made a deal with Berry and helped out with the jailbreak in exchange for the secret to his immortality."

Maka's eyes widened at the word.

" … But of course," Ling went on. "He said that the scientists who did it were all dead and he didn't know how they did it. Instead he told me I should ask you. So here I am. You're supposed to tell me your secret." His voice became deeper as he stated, "And I was told you'd tell me." His smile still remained.

Winry and Alphonse froze as Maka exclaimed, "Immortality doesn't exist! Only god can live forever. Are you_ that _stupid?"

"Y-Yeah," Winry agreed, sweat falling down her face. "What makes you think Al knows anyway? ah-haha!"

"W-what she said!" Al let out a fake laugh as well. The two continued to laugh in an awkward way, causing Maka to say, "Are you guys not telling me something?"

Her eyes squinted and she stared at the two of them intently.

"N-No!" Winry cried in a panic. "We're just in a very sweaty and laughy mood!"

Maka frowned. "That makes no sense."

"Yes it does!" Al insisted.

"Umm … no it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

Maka glanced back at Ling and immediately asked, "You! Strange Chinese man! What are they hiding?!"

"Chinese?" Ling asked in an innocent tone.

Maka growled. _This man just came in here asking about the secret to immortality and acted as if Alphonse knew what it was! Now he suddenly denying it and saying crap about laughy moods? There's something going on here. But then again, this Chinese guy, Ling was it? He looks awfully suspicious. He could be lying. I learned that long ago to never trust a Chinese man … well technically it wasn't that long ago. More like a few months back when Soul and I had to go exterminate this one soul in a China Town and-_

What am I doing?! Focus!

Maka's facial expressions softened and she gazed back at Al. "Please Alphonse. I told you lots of things about myself and where I come from. Shouldn't you do the same?" Maka knew that wasn't going to be enough so she added in, "Don't you go by the rules of equivalent exchange?"

Al leaned back in confusion. He was probably weighing down his pros and cons from telling Maka. Winry on the other hand looked as if she wanted to just blurt everything out. She kept on pursing her lips and glancing from one side of the room to the other. Ling had begun to whistle innocently as well as impatiently. Maka couldn't blame him. She would be pissed as well if some outsider was taking up all of his time.

Al and Winry locked eyes as if they were having a private conversation. Winry looked desperate and confused, while Al … well you couldn't really tell could you? Y' know, with the armor and all.

Maka tried to read the conversation, looking at Winry. Were they not going to tell her? Did it by any chance have to do with the friend of theirs that died?

As thoughts and ideas raced through Maka's head, Al and Winry had come to a conclusion and they stared at the meister, determination in their (Well, Winry's) eyes.

"Well, you see Maka," Al began. "The truth is-"

* * *

**Also, sorry if this is inaccurate compared to my previous chapters. I'll check later but at the moment I'm just too ... brain dead. **

**Well, I guess ... I'll get working on the next chapter. Also, just so you know, I copy half of what the FMAB characters say from the english dub version. So if Roy Mustang said, "Perhaps you should take some leave; Back east where I was, less big city noise, and lots of pretty women." Then there's a 99% chance that it is exactly what he said in the english dub anime.**

**I know you aren't dumb enough to assume this but I don't copy any SE characters' lines like I do FMAB. Their lines I make up.**

**Until next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! I updated finally! I didn't spell check this though because I'm REALLY in a hurry! My mom might kill me if I don't hurry this up! :(**

**Well in any case I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: (I seriously don't have time) I don't own this crap (I mean lovely anime stuff)!**

* * *

"I've got nothing to do with us," sighed Maria Ross. The woman sat on her little stump in the sand next to Kid. The two outsiders sat away from the men (plus Edward) who were huddled up in a circle going over theories and happenings. The sun shined brightly above them and the wind swooped up the sand below crashing it into Ross' face. She was going to complain about that next.

She rested her elbows on her knees and continued to stare ahead in annoyance and uncertainty. "I have nothing to do with it at all and yet here I am, stuck in the middle of it and being framed by homunculi …"

Kid lifted his head from the drawing Armstrong had been scribbling on his pad of paper and gave her a displeasing look. "I have nothing to do with this either," he spoke with his infamous 'I'm far above you' tone. Maka really hated it when he used it but she wasn't here was she? Plus, in Kid's mind, this lady had no right to complain.

She lifted an eyebrow his way as the reaper continued, "I come from very far away and have nothing to do with this country's problems but here I am sticking my nose in their business."

Ross's eyes widened when she realized that she had met this boy before. "W-wait a minute, didn't I meet you in central with the Elric brothers?"

Kid frowned. "You forgot me?"

The Second Lieutenant blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry."

Kid's gaze fell back on the drawing that Armstrong was finishing up. "I'm sorry too. I actually remembered you."

"Hey!" Ross shouted but was surprised that Ed had shouted that as well, at the exact same time.

Edward rose from the small rock he had been sitting on and frowned at Kid. "Don't be rude to Second Lieutenant Ross, Kid!"

Kid huffed at this. "It's in my nature as well is my OCD."

Ross gave him a questioning look. "Your OCD?"

The young reaper placed a hand over his mouth and turned away in embarrassment. Wait, why was he hiding his love for symmetry and perfection from them? And why is he embarrassed? There's nothing wrong with Symmetry! Everyone should love it and except it and-

_This place is completely asymmetrical! _Kid screamed inside his head but yet again kept silent. The meister's head shifted from left to right and his eyes grew wide from the sight of rugged boulders and destroyed cement and rock. Why the hell was this place so … _DISGUSTING?!_ And why the hell hadn't he noticed it before?!

However angry he was, Kid sewed his mouth shut. He was still confused as to why he was hiding his love for symmetry when Fu grunted, "Sit down Fullmetal."

Edward, finally realizing that he had stood, sat down immediately, a little angry with Fu's tone. Armstrong placed his drawings in the sand in a small circle. One drawing was of an Ouroboros tattoo, next to it was a lovely picture of Lust and to the right was a picture of Greed. The last two were a drawing of Envy and a transmutation circle. The group scanned over them intensely. Kid had heard of the homunculi but had not once seen what they actually looked like.

Wait- didn't Edward say there were seven of them?

"Edward?" Kid asked, standing over the young alchemist. Ed looked up at him. "What's up Kid?"

"You said there were seven of these homunculi. Who are these three exactly?" Kid asked scanning over them once more.

Ed followed his gaze and answered slowly, "Well, the one that looks like a woman is Lust. The one with the long hair is Envy and the other one is Greed."

Kid's eyes traveled to the Ouroboros tattoo. "Then what is this?"

"That? It's something all homunculi have on their body. So if you ever see someone with this mark then they are a homunculus."

Kid nodded. "I see."

"We've collected a fair amount of intelligence," said Breda, stepping in. "And once we piece it together, we'll have the General's killer."

Edward lowered his head at the thought of their dead friend. A small wave of guilt washed over him once again. "I can't believe he's dead," he murmured.

"And what shall you do now Edward Elric?" Armstrong asked the boy.

Ed hesitated, unsure about what to do. For one thing he needed to get back to Al but …

"_**You boys must keep moving forward, anyway you can."**_

That's what Mrs. Hughes had said to them before they left. He had to do what she wished. It was the least he could do for her, General Hughes, and his brother. "Al and I committed a taboo," Ed spoke. "And we still have people that help us. So, I have no choice. I can't turn back."

Kid could feel a smile begin to form on his lips despite the asymmetrical figures that surrounded him. Edward was right. No one could turn back. No one had a chance to either. They just had to keep moving forward.

"I'll protect everyone I can as I move forward," Ed continued. "I have to. I refuse to allow anyone else to become a victim. I might sound arrogant but that's the only thing I can think of so I have to."

Armstrong nodded in approval at this. _Such a brave boy, _the major thought. "… And what about you Lieutenant? Where do you plan to seek asylum," he asked.

Ross turned her attention from Ed, to the Major and smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to give Xing a shot."

Kid questioned this. _That was the country across this desert right? She, a mortal, wanted to cross the entire desert?_ Kid thought of that as a pain, but then again, she was a runaway. She couldn't afford to be found.

* * *

"Lalalalala! I'm not listening to a wooorrrddd you say!" Maka sang, running away from a flustered Al.

"Maka, listen to me! I'm telling the truth!"

"Did you say soup?" Maka joked and continued to cover her ears.

"Maka, just please stop running!"

Maka considered this. Why was she running around in circles anyway? Why did she refuse to listen anymore?

Was it because what he had said about magical stones and god and the truth went against everything she knew? Her god was Lord Death and hearing about this sort of god that Al spoke of made her feel terrible. Lord Death was nothing like that. He wasn't cruel and distant. But this god … this _truth_ seemed so … wrong. It felt out of place.

Maka didn't know exactly how she was feeling about this and so she stopped running and plopped back down in her seat, hands still placed over her ears.

Al sighed in relief. "Thank you. Listen, Maka-" He paused. "Um … could you take your hands off your ears, please?" he asked politely.

Maka shook her head. "I won't. I don't want to listen anymore about this … truth creature. It disgusts me," she replied quietly.

This was Winry's first time hearing such a detailed explanation of truth so the young girl just sat there, startled. _So this is what Ed and Al had seen._

"Maka, let me explain all of it-"

"Nope." She saw how upset Alphonse was. Maka admitted that she was being a little unfair but … "Just hear me out okay?" she asked.

Alphonse, seeing that he had no other choice nodded, slowly.

Ling sat there, still displeased by how long he'd been waiting. Maka noticed this and hurriedly began to speak. "Y-You see, you've met Lord Death, right?" Al nodded, remembering the skeletal man. "Well, you see, he's our god. That's why he's called 'Lord' Death. Lord Death is very kind (sometimes) and he does great things. He does what he thinks he should and rids the world of evil. If he had never made the DWMA I'm sure that Kishins would've destroyed our world by now. And I guess that hearing about a god such as yours made me angry. I mean, what kind of ruler would take an innocent boy's body? What kind of 'god' would seize a young boys arm and leg when all the child wanted was to see his mother again? That's just wrong. Lord Death would never do that and neither should this … _truth_. Your god isn't truth at all, its death," she concluded.

Winry silently agreed with Maka as Al's head lowered slightly. The room had grown silent, not even Ling said anything.

_So that's why she wouldn't listen_, Al thought to himself. _She must really be devoted to this Lord Death man-I mean god. It sure seems nice, to be able to have so much trust and faith in one person. _He sighed.

Alphonse reached over and pulled Maka's hands down from her ears. "I listened to what you had to say now it's your turn to listen to me."

Maka gazed up at him but did not refuse.

"Listen," he began. "I'm very flattered that you care so much but we're fine and we have accepted that what we did was wrong."

"But you were just kids. You didn't know-"

"Maka," Winry interrupted. "There's more you need to know."

Maka solemnly nodded and allowed Al to continue. Before he did however, he asked, "Um … Winry. Please don't take this badly but is it alright if you go back to your room. We can't allow you to hear."

Winry frowned at this. "Why can't I hear?"

"B-Because you'd know too much and you might not be safe anymore."

"Alphonse I can take care of my-"

"Please …"

Winry stared at her childhood friend, completely angry. This wasn't fair. How come Maka could listen but she couldn't? That's not fair at all! Besides she could handle herself! Although Winry wanted to scream that at Al she just couldn't. He looked so desperate …

"Alright, fine!" Winry huffed. "But I'll be back in ten minutes. If you're not done talking by then, well too bad!" Quickly she shuffled over to the door. Before her hand reached the knob she halted and turned back to the room occupants. "Make it quick."

She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Once she was gone and out of earshot Maka commented, "That's not really fair."

Al nodded. "Yeah, I know but I just can't let her hear. She can't know anything about what I'm going to tell you."

* * *

The sun was now setting and the group stood a few feet away from the ruins of Xerxes to bid Second Lieutenant Ross fair well.

Everything was ready for her departure. Fu had been kindly enough to escort her back to Xing also. Before they left however, Armstrong asked his former Lieutenant, "Do you have any parting wishes? Shall I tell your parents?"

Ross looked up from her horse and faced him, a sad yet grateful smile plastered on her face. "No sir. As much as I want them to know I'm okay, I'm scared that it'll be too big of a risk. I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

"Very well," he said.

"Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Breda," she began, "Please deliver a message to the Colonel. I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's any way I can help him please tell him to send for me." Ross's eyes were now full with determination and she saluted her former superior in a courteous manner. "I owe him a great debt and I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it!"

Armstrong and Breda saluted back to her as well while Ed lowered his head in response. _I wonder_, Kid thought, _is this how they say good bye in the military_? It looks way too formal.

However her goodbye to Ed was different. She outstretched her hand towards his as if he were her best friend. "Thank you Edward."

Ed lifted his head and smiled sadly. "You know I still owe you, for slapping me that is."

_Slapping him? _Kid wondered. _I wish I was there with a camera._

"You can get me next time," was Ross' response and with that the two shook hands.

"Alright," Ed smirked. "… Next time."

* * *

"Oh, how about I swing by the shop!" Roy exclaimed. "How about tomorrow?"

The Colonel sat sluggishly at his desk, fiddling with his pen once again, effortlessly flirting over the telephone. His grin widened as he gazed out the window and at the sunset.

"And who knows," he continued. "If you ask me nicely, maybe I'll bring a gift."

"Oh, sorry Roy. Hey Kate, we have a customer," the voice on the other side of the line announced in an annoyed tone. "Could you please let Jacqueline know?"

Roy frowned at this. _A customer, huh? So it's started._

Falman sat on his dirty floor for the hundredth time that day and drank his coffee. He skimmed through the morning's paper once again. _I feel like I've already read this section,_ he thought to himself. _Well whatever, its fine._

His head turned at the sound of a dog's barking. Wherever it was, it would not stop irking Falman greatly. That's when all of a sudden he heard a creaking sound from outside his door. Falman froze dramatically and dropped his coffee. Slowly he reached for his gun, holstered on his belt. The creaking grew louder and the dog had stopped barking.

Sweat slid down the officer's face as he stared blankly outside his window, just waiting for an attack.

Before he knew it however, a gigantic figure jumped in to his window and lunged at him with incredible speed.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he aimed his gun and fired.

* * *

**Sorry/ lame ending/ Had to rush! I hope you liked at least a little of it. Well since its night at the moment. Guten Nochte! (I think thats how you say it.)**


End file.
